Butterfly (Mariposa)
by Vipera MalaFe
Summary: Todos podemos cambiar de opinión respecto a alguien de la noche a la mañana. Harry comprende esto al observar a Draco. ¿Adorable?


La imagen

.

La mañana había despertado tranquila, tal y como era habitual esos días. Estaban a mediados de curso, y aquel era el 5 año que permanecían en Hogwarts, la escuela de magia y hechicería. Pronto debían empezar a prepararse para sus T.I.M.O.S, y como era de esperar el revuelo en la biblioteca no pasaba desapercibido al igual que las clases, donde ahora los alumnos llevaban consigo al finalizar el horario escolar incluso más tareas de las que solían realizar con anterioridad.

Una de las mas afectadas por esos días era Hermione, la chica no paraba de recopilar información, de hacer tareas y de estudiar, e incluso se tomaba la libertad de regañar a sus amigos con respecto a las responsabilidades que ellos no tomaban apenas en serio.

Y como ya se había hecho una costumbre, eso era justo lo que estaba haciendo mientas desayunaban aquella mañana en el gran comedor.

-Deberíais terminar de una vez el trabajo de Adivinación, aunque esa loca dudo que llegue a pedirlo en la próxima clase.

Ron que por ese momento estaba bastante ocupado atacando unos panecillos con mermelada ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de tragar antes de responderle, haciéndolo casi atragantándose con su desayuno.

-¿Por qué no te relajas? Maldita sea, estoy harto de oír lo mismo día sí y día también ¿Verdad, Harry?

Sin embargo el aludido, el niño que vivió de las garras de Voldemort, estaba mucho más ocupado observando a través del comedor como en la mesa al fondo, justo frente a su vista las serpientes tomaban su primera comida del día. Aunque solo una de ellas resaltaba de entre el resto.

-Si hicieras de una vez lo que debes luego no podrías lamentarte cuando se te acumula el trabajo, y tampoco vendrías a pedirme ayuda. ¿Estás de acuerdo, Harry?

Silencio de parte del joven de mirada esmeralda.

-¡Harry! –llamaron ambos al verse igualmente ignorados por parte del muchacho, logrando que este se sobresaltase por la repentina impresión.

-¡¿Qué?! –cuestionó confundido ya que no había prestado atención a nada de lo que anteriormente le hubiesen preguntado.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? Llevas ausente desde que nos sentamos a comer –preguntó la chica, la cual estaba de espaldas, frente a Harry, siendo así imposible que pudiera seguir como la mirada del moreno seguía los movimientos de la rubia serpiente desde su posición.

-Nada, solo estaba pensando.

-¿En qué? –Interrogo el pelirrojo mientras una nueva tostada con mermelada iba a parar a su boca para ser mordida sin consideración o delicadeza, hasta que, al seguir el recorrido de la visión de su amigo y casi hermano lo comprendió- ¿Malfoy?

El moreno no respondió, pero su cabeza inició un leve asentimiento.

-Deja de darle importancia, ya sabes que siempre aprovecha cualquier oportunidad para molestar a nuestra casa.- Fue esta vez Hermione la que comentó, ya que ahora la distracción de su amigo tenía sentido.

-Pero es insoportable, anoche antes de volver a la torre tras la cena volvió a ser un imbécil delante de los chicos de primero –argumentó Potter, recordando el incidente que hubiese acontecido la noche anterior, y en la que de nuevo tuvo que enfrentarse en una lucha de palabras, y casi de puños contra el rastrero y pomposo de Malfoy.

Flash Back

-No te habían dicho que es de mala educación meterse en las cosas que te no incumben, Potter. –escupió el apellido el príncipe Slytherin, sonando su voz tal y como siempre lo hacía cuando hablaba con el moreno portador de la cicatriz legendaria. Arrogante y despectivo.

-Habla por ti Malfoy, devuélvele a ese chico lo que le has quitado –Habló un intranquilo Harry frente al rubio platinado, extendiendo su mano diestra, mano en la que su varita se erguía en tono amenazante contra el opuesto.

-¿Y si no quiero? ¿A caso me vas a obligar? ¿Tú, maldito Gryffindor? –La altiva sonrisa de Malfoy siempre le ponía de los nervios, pero no en el buen sentido, era capaz de maldecirle incontables veces en su mente.

-Devuélvelo Malfoy, no tienes derecho. –repitió Potter tratando de sonar todo lo tranquilo que le era posible.

-Tengo todo el derecho, soy prefecto y esto ha quedado confiscado. –De nuevo la voz del chico rubio salió con todo despectivo de entre sus labios al mismo tiempo en el que se guardaba en uno de los bolsillo de su túnica el material requisado. Los menores tenían prohibido portar cualquier tipo de material Weasley, y como prefecto que cumple con su labor solo se limitó a llevárselo para comunicárselo posteriormente al jefe de la casa correspondiente.

-Te aconsejaría que dejes de apuntarme con tu varita, Potter. –Draco continuó sin cambiar su expresión seria, comportándose como todo un imbécil a los ojos de Harry.- Deja de hacerte el maldito héroe, estos críos han obtenido lo que establecen las reglas, solo las estoy cumpliendo.- Y sin más se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección opuesta en el pasillo seguido de sus inseparables guardaespaldas.

Fin Flash Back

-Malfoy es insufrible, pero a pesar de eso es cierto que solo se limitó a las normas, aunque solo lo haga con los alumnos de otras casas que no sean Slytherin.

-Mejor me voy a clases, no tengo hambre –dijo Harry tras escuchar las palabras de su amiga. Lo último que quería era seguir hablando de Malfoy, no le apetecía que el poco desayuno que había ingerido le revolviese el estómago.

Con paso firme se aproximó a la puerta del gran comedor, y tras recorrer el amplio pasillo que le conduciría a las aulas se adentró en la que correspondía a la clase que en cuestión de un rato impartirían. Transformaciones.

Sacó su material, y aun a pesar de que era temprano y que faltaban algo más de 20 minutos para que la clase diese comienzo varios alumnos comenzaron a llegar y a ocupar sus asientos. En plena época de exámenes era normal que eso ocurriese, ya que muchos alumnos aprovechaban los ratos libres entre clase y clase para repasar los apuntes anteriores en caso de duda durante la lección. Maldita sea, él también debería ponerse al día, especialmente con pociones pues era una asignatura esencial para poder optar a ser Auror, aunque a este paso su sueño sería un intento frustrado. Maldito Snape, malditas serpientes y maldita su nula capacidad para elaborar hasta la poción más simple.

Se encontraba maldiciéndose así mismo en incontables ocasiones, tantas que casi perdió la cuenta cuando la puerta del aula volvió a abrirse, dando esta paso a dos alumnos de Slytherin a los que conocía demasiado bien. Draco Malfoy y Blaise Zabini.

Ni se inmutó cuando los vio entrar y después tomar asiento casi al fondo del aula, lugar que siempre ocupaban aquella pareja de serpientes rastreras. Tenía cosas más importantes que hacer, como por ejemplo terminar de copiar en un pergamino el material que esa misma mañana la profesora Mcgonagall recogería como trabajo extra para sumar puntos a las calificaciones.

Fue al cabo de unos minutos más que su tarea finalizó, aún quedaban varios minutos más para que la clase se iniciase. Tan siquiera había llegado Ron, su compañero de pupitre, aunque Hermione ya se encontraba también en el aula sentada justo delante de él, copiando también en un pergamino los apuntes necesarios.

Sin nada que hacer de momento y a la espera de que llegase la hora de comenzar la lección y de que la profesora y jefa de su casa hiciera acto de presencia se dedicó a observar a su alrededor lo que hacía el resto de sus compañeros de curso. Una tarea aburrida, sin duda, hasta que reparó en la mesa alejada del fondo del aula.

Draco Malfoy, pensativo y con una mano apoyada sobre su rostro observaba el exterior de la clase a través de la ventana.

El rostro de Harry se endureció, ¡Realmente le detestaba! Era tan altivo y egocéntrico que le era imposible no pensar en él de una manera molesta e irritada.

O eso creía hasta que pudo apreciar con sus propios ojos una escena que llegó a hacer que su corazón palpitase estruendosamente en el interior de su pecho.

Una bella y delicada mariposa entró por la ventana, posándose sobre una de las pálidas, y seguramente finas y delicadas, manos de Malfoy. El slytherin sonreía con delicadeza, de una forma hermosa y sincera, mientras que su cabello rubio como las fibras del oro relucían en perfecta sincronía con los rayos del sol junto a su mirada, llena de una profunda y maravillosa paz.

Parecía un ángel, un ser celestial.

Nunca pensó ver esa faceta en el príncipe de las serpientes. Jamás imaginó que la sonrisa de Malfoy pudiera ser tan …tan adorable.

¿Adorable?

No comprendió entonces porqué, pero sus mejillas adoptaron un ligero sonrojo debido a la escena que acababa de presenciar mientras que su mirada esmeralda era incapaz de alejarse de Draco.

La mariposa voló de nuevo al exterior, alejándose de la mano que hasta hace un segundo la había estado sosteniendo con delicadeza.

Y sin poder evitarlo Harry volvió a sonreír al ver el tranquilo y hermoso rostro del Slytherin seguir a la pequeña mariposa marchar de nueva cuenta a la libertad.

Un silencio se instaló entre ambos, o al menos eso fue lo que percibió Harry mientras observaba sin ningún tipo de disimulo como Malfoy seguía mirando al exterior, hasta que, sus miradas por unos instantes conectaron cuando el rubio desvió su rostro en dirección al león de Gryffindor.

Harry, lejos de disimular, pues esta no era una de sus mejores virtudes le sonrió, de una manera que personalmente al rubio le pareció extraña, pero tierna de parte del moreno.

No entendía por qué Potter le miraba de aquella forma ¿Acaso estaba bajo los efectos de alguna poción con efecto retardado?

Decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era actuar como siempre, como un buen Malfoy lo hacía, y de aquel modo, mirando directamente a las gemas verdes de su némesis le hizo burla. Sacó su lengua, mostrando en su rostro una clara y perfecta expresión de bromista con la que evidentemente se estaba burlando de Potter.

La sonrisa de Harry se esfumó. ¿Adorable? Se repitió en su mente. Imposible.

Le dedicó una dura mirada al heredero de los Malfoy y tras dicha acción se giró en su asiento para de nueva cuenta volver a mirar al frente con una clara expresión de molestia en su rostro.

Solo esperaba que esa clase terminase pronto para poder marcharse de allí cuanto antes.

Definitivamente Draco Malfoy era insufrible, un narcisista, un egocéntrico que creía que el mundo giraba a su alrededor, un niño de 15 años petulante y creído. Guapo, atrayente, con una perfecta postura aristócrata y poseedor de la sonrisa más hermosa que hasta el momento había sido capaz de ver.

¿Adorable?

Lo era… Pero ese secreto solo lo conocería el propio Harry Potter.


End file.
